


VID: A Circus of Heartbreakin' Divas

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-- son of a bitch."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: A Circus of Heartbreakin' Divas

**Author's Note:**

> **music:** Titus Jones (Pat Benatar vs. Beyoncé vs. 3OH!3 vs. Britney Spears vs. Christina Aguilera vs. M.I.A.)

**download:** [38MB .mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?d61rw3teg7w1m2o) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/?ec8fzpkiv71anka)

**[watch on youtube with subtitles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bvrMd4-l88) **

embed without subtitles ( **password: diva** )

lyrics:

I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a

I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be

Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now  
I make it sweet on the lips, I simply knock you out  
Shut up, I don't care what you say  
'Cause when we're both in the ring, you're gonna like it my way

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around 

I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

This is a stick up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money

All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane

I fly like paper, get high like planes

You're the right kind of sinner  
To release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner  
And you know that you were born to be

Diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus


End file.
